


Summer camp

by fagbabie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagbabie/pseuds/fagbabie
Summary: After the introduction of conversion camps in America, Katya finds herself in a "summer camp". Despite the horrific conversion practices at least there's some eye candy to soften the blow.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Summer camp

Katya couldn’t complain much about her home life. Despite her history of conflict with her parents, the occasional addiction intervention and their disagreements surrounding her sexuality and self expression in the beginning, they had come a long way and they supported her through and through. So when she was told that she was going to a “summer camp” she didn’t think too much about it. She chucked the necessities - toothbrush, toothpaste, a bar of soap, some clean(ish) underwear and a few sets of shirts, pants, etc - into a duffle bag and she was on her way by Wednesday.

☆ ☆ ☆

28/05  
PS Summer Camps  
Administrator of activity  
PS Industries  
34 Monroe Boulevard

To the parents of  
Trixie Mattel // Katya Zamolodchikova,

I am writing to inform you of your daughter’s induction into PS Summer Camps. The start date will be June 10th, please arrive at 9:00am to fulfil administrative needs and allow for your daughter to settle before you make your way home.

The camp will run between 10th June and 10th August and will aid your daughter in becoming a righteous young woman in the eyes of the Lord and the world. An itinerary and materials list will be forwarded to you at a later date.

Thank you for your time and we hope to see you and your daughter soon.

Respectfully yours,  
PS Industries

☆ ☆ ☆

The same could not be said for Trixie’s home life. There was not a time in her life that she could bring to mind in which her parents weren’t screaming at each other, at her; about each other, about her, about money or work or alcohol or school. She had learnt to find comfort within her own room making music, texting friends or ending up in the pits of the internet talking about one of her many interests to strangers online. This became harder when her parents decided to do a weekly sweep of all of her possessions and investigate everything on her computer, often finding things that definitely did not please them. So when Trixie was told she was going to a “summer camp” she definitely had some concerns. Was it a religious camp? Was it run by the government? Was it girls only? What were the activities? With a grand total of zero questions answered Trixie begrudgingly laid her belongings neatly in the pink suitcase her aunt gave her when she was a child and scribbled “Homo Camp :-(“ on her calendar.

☆ ☆ ☆

Katya was beginning to get excited the morning of the camp. She had practically leapt out of bed at 7am and pulled some jeans up to her waist, tied them tight with a belt, scavenged for some odd socks on the ground, thrown some layers on the top half of her body and made sure not to forget her jewellery; two necklaces and a silver rope chain around her neck, several mismatched rings which she pushed past the lazily painted green on her nails and some dangly bead earrings in her ears. She didn't bother to tidy up her hair, instead opting to tie half of it up near the back of her head. While waiting for the percolator on the stove to bubble she found her fingers weaving the hair by her ear into a braid and tied it with the elastic band she found around the asparagus in the fridge. After her coffee she sat on the bench top, legs swinging, waiting for her mother to wake up to drive her.

“ С добрым утром!”  
“ Get down from there Ykaterina!”

Katya pouted but hopped down anyway,

“We eat there! Speaking of which, have you eaten?”

She looked down her half drank coffee and back up at her mother,

“No…”

“This is why you’re so skinny ребенок, you have to eat breakfast sometimes”

Katya toasted a slice of bread and chucked one of the eggs her mother was making onto it,

“Lets’s go,” she said through a mouthful of food, making her way to the door.

“Manners!” she heard her mum yell after her as she ran down the hall.

☆ ☆ ☆

“Trixie…”

Soft knocking was happening near the bottom of the door

“Trixie… Mum told me to wake you up,”

“I’m up Daniel, thank you.”

She heard her brother plod back down the hall and wondered why her parents ever decided to bring another child into this hellhole of a family. At least he was cute. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly gathered her things together before meticulously applying her makeup; white liner poked out at the inner corner of her eyes, emphasised by a deep black on top of the eye with pink underneath. She added some extra blush and highlight along with her signature bubblegum pink lip and picked out her outfit, nothing crazy as she had a half hour car ride ahead of her but of course pastel pinks and yellows made an appearance as always. She grabbed her favourite soft blanket and met her bleary-eyed father in the kitchen, he offered her a weak smile before they both grabbed their coffees and got in the car with only her fathers country music in the speakers to fill the silence.

☆ ☆ ☆

In the car to the camp Katya kicked back, sipping on the remainder of her coffee and pestering her mother to change the radio stations when the music didn’t please her. Usually her pestering was laughed off and her mother found it cute but for some reason today she was short with her, telling her to behave. Katya sank into her chair further and opted for her headphones and a book. At some point she was awoken by a push on her shoulder,

“We’re here.”

She rubbed her eyes, smudging the black around her eyes further and jumped out of the car to grab her belongings from the boot. The soles of her and her mothers shoes made a crunching noise on the gravel beneath their feet as they made their way to the small administration building, definitely more like a cabin than a building. Katya could vaguely hear her mother speaking to the young man who met them at the gates but most of her attention was geared towards the rest of the buildings. She saw a few small cabins, and some more uniform, concrete buildings that don't look big enough for someone to stay in. In the distance there was a chapel-like building with the distinctive cross poking out behind the trees, somewhere near those trees was a small lake or a large pond, it was hard to tell from a distance.  
Her thoughts were cut off by her mother dismissing the man guiding her to the admin building and she turned to see her mother with a concerned expression on her face which she tried to conceal when Katya asked what was wrong.

“Oh nothing, he was just speaking to me about how the place is run and it’s… different to what i expected but nothing to worry about of course!”

Despite her mothers efforts Katya was, of course, worried but she decided to not let it affect her. She sighed as her mother told her to wait outside while she got her checked in. With her back against the wall she searched her pockets for her cigarettes, hoping to ease the anxiety.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

For Trixie the car ride passed by mostly in silence. Without her mother to provoke him, her father was fairly mellow and tended to avoid starting conversations in case they led to conflict. She tried to tune into the sounds of the guitar below a deep voice rambling about life in the countryside, hating his wife and growing up poor… the usual. She loved country music more than anything but would always lean towards music by women. Something about Chely Wright’s tender tone wrapped around heartfelt lyrics held more weight in her eyes. She ordinarily would doze off into peaceful slumber on such a long drive but she found it hard to relax in anticipation of the weeks ahead of her. The winding dirt roads seemed endless and her anxiety seemed to wind up every mile, leading her to almost jump out of her seat when her father broke the near silence saying  
“5 minutes.”  
☆ ☆ ☆ 

Katya raised her eyes from where she was staring blankly at her boot, knocking her discarded butts around the gravel to see a green car rounding the corner, wheels crunching through the gravel and pulling in on the other side of the dirt patch, referred to as the “car park”. The drivers side door swung open before a ponytail of blonde hair emerged from the passenger side. Beneath the ponytail was the bright pink face of a girl who looked more like a deer in the headlights than a girl arriving at a summer camp. The man, who Katya assumed to be her father, dragged the luggage up to the door while the girl trudged behind before asking her to wait outside while he signed her in. Still looking lost, she nodded and stood dead still around 7 feet away from Katya.

“Hey doll,” Katya calls to the blonde “relax a lil and stand next to me would ya? You’re making me nervous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations & notes
> 
> С добрым утром - good morning  
> ребенок - baby  
> Ok ! First chapter / intro / whatever. What do we think? After this it will switch to one character's POV per chapter so it will be less jumpy but this was I guess and intro to the sorta vibe we're going for and how I see Trixie and Katya within this story. Buckle in for lotsa emotion bc as u can see its a conversion camp. Chapters will be longer in the future, also sorry if the uploads are a lil sporadic, I work 5 days a week at a supermarket during a pandemic so pls be forgiving :-) I don't wanna ramble too much but if u have any questions / constructive criticism let me know. Also I proof read as much as I could be bothered doing so if u see any errors lemme know so I can fix them lmao.


End file.
